Kung Fu Panda and The Dictatorship of Lord Shen (Plus Team Fortress 2)
by No more Mercy Pootis
Summary: Osama Bin Laden is working together With Lord Shen to conquer China. A sequel to Kung Fu Panda and the Communists of China. I if you haven't read it please read it first or just the Last Chapter to get a better understanding.
1. Heading Home

Just incase you haven't read my first story please read it or read the last chapter of it to get a better understanding thank you.

Engineer: Eha! (Hits his machine with a wrench) Hey rocket boy come here.

Soldier: What?

Engineer: I reckon I finally build an Teleporter that can get Po and the gang to their ding dang home.

Soldier: Outstanding! You've done me well boy!

Engineer: Another satisfied customer.

It had been a few years since Po defeated Obama in a man eating contest and made Soldier the president of America.

Soldier: Guard get the others tell them we're going to another universe.

Guard: But sir, today you have a meeting with Saxton Hale.

Soldier: Tell him I approve of him selling dangerous weapons to civilians without a license.

Guard: But sir-

Soldier: I can abuse my power another day now go get them.

Guard: What about your negotiation with England and France so they could be at peace with one another?

Soldier: Tell them to be at war for another year I'll nuke them if it gets out of hand.

Guard: But what about the-

Soldier: JUST GO AND TELL THEM THE NEWS!

Guard: What about the Senkaku Island dispute between China and Japan?

Soldier: Bomb Japan, now can't you see I'm busy NOW GO AND TELL THEM!

**In China.**

Chinese guard: Great Pootis leader you have news from the Soldier. He said for you and your generals to meet him at America.

Heavy: Many thanks.

**In America.**

Soldier: Attention, the engineer have finally invented a machine that can get Po and you other guys back to your world!

Scout: Uh-

Soldier: DID I ASK YOU A QUESTION? (Starts beating up the scout)

Scout: I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET EVERYTHING THAT I EVER DONE!

Po: Finally we could go home!

Viper: I missed our home.

Merasmus: Soldier, it's your turn to wash the dishes.

Soldier: Merasmus can't you see that I'm in middle of some secret government thing?

Scout: MEDIC! MEDIC!

Medic heals the Scout.

Scout: Alright thanks Doc.

Tigress: I'll miss you Soldier.

Engineer: I reckon we ain't needing to say any goodbyes yet the Teleporter is two way.

Soldier: Outstanding work Engineer. You deserve a medal. But I don't have any so here have some of Merasmus's heart medicine.

Merasmus: Have you been taking my stuff again?

Soldier: Go home Mersasmus.

Merasmus: I bid you... Farewell! (Soldier chucks a potato at him) Alright, alright I'm going!

Heavy: We will go with you in case there be trouble.

Spy: After you.

Shifu: Thank you.

A guard came by.

Guard: Sir! Wait! What about your- (Soldier throws a soup can at him and knocks him out)

Engineer: I reckon we ought get going.

**Please message me if you have any new ideas I will be happy to accept them.**


	2. Apple Cart Duck's Last stand

**In Po's world.**

Po: After all these years it's good to be back home.

Apple cart duck: Did you forget about me?!

Po: Oh a crap.

Apple cart duck: I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN WITH MY DOWN BARE HANDS!

Heavy: NO! (Spins up his gun and tried to shoot him.)

Apple cart duck: ARE YOU REALLY THE STRONGEST MAN ON YOUR TEAM?

Spy: Po who the hell is that?

Po: He used to sell apples and then I forgot to say hi to him one day and he learned a bunch of stuff from Saxton Hale and then sent us all to your world.

Scout: Oh crap! (Apple cart duck starts to strangle him) Help!

Medic: Ready to charge! (Got punched aside by the apple cart duck)

Apple cart duck: REAL MAN FIGHT, THEY DON"T HEAL!

Engineer: Sentry Going up! (Sentry got smashed by apple cart duck.)

Apple cart duck: YOU BUILD IT, I'LL FIGHT IT!

Po: We can't beat him! We have to retreat!

Soldier: (Talking to the apple cart duck.) You are scum! You are nothing but scum! Surrender now and YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED! (Raises his shovel.) Great spirits you WILL help me defend my point! (Lightning struck him but he just stands there not moving) I am painis cupcake, I will eat you.

Apple cart duck: WHAT'S THE MATTER FOOL? DON'T YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER?

The Soldier crawled towards the apple cart duck like a snake then facing face-to-face to the apple cart duck and gave him a creepy smile.

Soldier: I will eat you.

Apple cart duck: SMASH! (punches Soldier in the face making him fly across the palace.)

Soldier: AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH! (Becomes Uber charged flies across the room charging at the apple cart duck)

Apple cart duck: WAS THAT PAIN OR JUST A HIPPIE ON MY BACK! (Punches the Soldier.)

Heavy: We must help Soldier! (Throws the Buffalo Steak Sandvich at the apple cart duck.)

Tigress leaps in with a flying kick by the apple cart duck grabs her and throw her down the stairs outside of the main gates.

Apple cart duck: JUMP IT LIKE A KANGAROO WHY DON'T YOU!

Heavy: EEEAAAAHHHH! (Grabs the apple cart duck and tries to eat him.)

Monkey: We have to help him! (Helps pushes the apple cart duck into the Heavy's mouth.)

Apple cart duck: BRAVE JUMP! (Jumps out of the Heavy's mouth stomps on Tigress who just got up the stairs.)

Spy stabs him in the back.

Apple cart duck: Ohh that tickles.

Heavy: I WILL KILL YOU WITH BARE SCOUT! (Throws the Scouts at the apple cart duck.)

The apple cart duck got caught off guard by the scout loses his balance and fell to the ground.

Soldier: (climbs on top of him) I will eat you. (Started to eat the apple cart duck's head then moving down) NOM NOM NOM, NOM NOM NOM.

Apple cart duck: NOOO! (Was eaten)

Po: We did it! Alright! High five!

Spy: Slap my hand. (Po and the Spy high fived)

Shifu: Engineer so what time are we in right now?

Engineer: I reckon I set it to around 5 days since you left.

Shifu: So we have only been gone for five days?

Engineer: Heck yeah.

Mantis: While you guys are talking I went to the valley and you guys might want to check this out...

**To be continued in Chapter 3.**

**Please leave a review and if you haven't seen my original story please take a look at it and message me if you have new ideas I would gladly accept and give you credit for your Idea.**


	3. For the Empire

Po: (As they went down the valley.) Oh my gosh what happened?

Demoman: Oh this is not good.

The valley was raided and the survivors are rebuilding some houses.

Po: Com'on let's go to my dad's noodle shop.

**At the noodle shop.**

The noodle shop was broken Po's dad was trying to rebuild of what was left.

Ping: (Po's dad) Oh Po! thank goodness your alive!

Po: What happened dad?

Ping: It's Lord Shen, he's back.

Po: Impossible I saw him explodes into fire works at Gongmen city.

Ping: Well he is alive and is more powerful than ever! He assaulted nearby valleys like ours for goods to prepare for his army. Leaving us (sniff) to die.

Heavy: Shifu, send message to my people for supplies to keep village alive.

Shifu: Right away.

Heavy: (Speaking to the survivors.) Fear not citizens I am pootis leader and I will save you from tiny baby man.

Survivor: Who the heck are you?

Po: Um Heavy they-

Soldier: It looks like us Democrats have the upper hand in this world. (Speaking to survivors.) I am Soldier, leader of the Rocket Man and we WILL help you in your time of need DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Other survivor: Who the heck are you people?!

Po: Um guys we are in ancient China, there was no communists or democrats-

Soldier: Of course but there are nationalists right?

Po: NO! THERE ARE NO COMMUNISTS, DEMOCRATS, OR NATIONALISTS. There is only dictatorship and the Emperor is in charge of China.

Spy: Yes indeed. In China Emperors ruled for a long time until the nationalist and communists rise in the war between China and Japan. I believe we have a problem; the Emperor is useless getting help from them would be impossible.

Po: Relax, we beat Shen before we'll do it again!

Ping: No you see this is much worse! The cannons, they move by themselves.

Engineer: No, you don't mean... Tanks?

Ping: What's a tank?

Po: Uh Engineer there is no tanks in our time, in fact we don't know what a gun is.

Ping: What's a gun?

Po: See?

Heavy: First to kill tiny baby man we need to kill stupid Emperor and form communist army.

Soldier: No we must spread democracy and together we-

Po: Uh, no! Both of you we do not need a new political system we just need to beat lord Shen.

Spy: I believe Po's right gentlemen.

Scout: Uhh what about their so-called new weapon it couldn't be tanks could it?

Just then a messager arrived.

Imperial messager: The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, I bring a letter from the Emperor himself.

Po: (Takes a look at the letter) Oh my... Shifu better have a look at this.

When Shifu got back and gave the survivours supplies they showed him the letter.

Shifu: This is worse than I thought.

Heavy: What does tiny paper say?

Shifu reads the letter: Greetings, if you still have not know Lord Shen is back and his canons are more powerful than ever. The Empire fought hard but our weapons are far less powerful and we are fighting a loosing battle. I, the Emperor hereby wants to meet with you.

Mantis: You don't mean that the Empire is already in risk of falling?

Monkey: How is that even possible? Last time we saw Lord Shen he was dead and even if he was somehow alive his army was destroyed along with his cannons. SO HOW THE HECK DID HE NEARLY DESTROYS THE EMPIRE IN THE LAST FIVE DAYS?!

Survivor: Where have you guys been? Haven't you heard? Lord Shen didn't create this new weapon, the real person behind it is called by the name of Osama Bin Laden.

Heavy: OSAMA!

Scout: How? We killed him.

Sniper: How many more times do we have to bloody kill him?

Heavy: I'll get army this time we kill tiny baby man for sure.

Shifu: It is wise to not do so, foreign troops people may think that we are as well working against the Empire.

Demoman: The Empire's bloody weak! They should be replaced!

Shifu: The Emperor may be weak but we are still loyal to it and will do what ever it takes to stop rebellion of any kind even if it was from you.

Heavy: Very well, we talk to Emperor asking for army then we use army and kill cowards.

Engineer: I reckon that might be a plan.

Soldier: Osama, we're coming for you!

Shifu: We faced Tanks before (Referring to fighting the Japanese) They are tough, arrows and melee weapons are useless against them. How are we suppose to stop an army of tanks when all we have is arrows and melee weapons that is the question.

Heavy: We're going to need much bigger gun to fight.

Sniper: I advance we get some weapons from Mann Co mate.

Saxton Hale comes out of nowhere.

Saxton Hale: Ai I heard somebody needs weapons well BUY FROM MANN CO our weapons don't explode thirty-five percent of the time thanks to Soldier's agreement I'll give you hippies a fify percent off discount on all untested and highly dangerous weapons. Buy at Mann Co's now. I wish I could stay but I have to stangle me a bigfoot.

Saxton Hale left.

Heavy: Now we need army.

**Meanwhile**

Shen: Fortuneteller now that my cannons are more powerful than every that Panda can't possibly stop me now tell me my fortune.

Fortuneteller: (Lights some herbs on fire in her bowl the smoke began to form pictures) I see... A Peacock, being defeated, by a... by a pootis warrior.

Shen: A pootis warrior? What does that even mean?

Fortuneteller: Your fate have changed but how is that?

Shen: Tell me who the pootis warrior is or I'll kill you.

Osama: Shen I think I know who it is. He was know as the great pootis or the pootis leader, he was the leader of all of China from where I came from. I was sent out to destroy him but I failed, he was unlike anything the world have ever seen. He must be comming for us.

Shen: Then we mush destroy him...

Fortuneteller: The pass of resistance does not lead to the pass of victory... You know that from before.

Shen: Maybe just maybe, but it will not stop me from trying. (Tells a wolf soldier.) Find this pootis warrior and destroy him.

Wolf Soldier: Yes sir.


	4. The Emperor's Wishes

**Po and the others arrived at the Emperor's Palace.**

Emperor: Furious five and the Dragon warrior we meet at last. (Takes a look at Heavy and the team fortress 2 guys) And you all are?

Heavy: I am pootis leader, leader of communists.

Po: Remember they don't know anything about communists.

Heavy: Forget what I say earlier. I am Heavy weapons guy, and THIS is my weapon. (Holds out his gun.)

Emperor: Silence! Now as I shall continue, war has started, and we are hopelessly losing. Lord Shen's weapons are threatened to replace Kung Fu forever. You must infiltrate Gongmen city and-

Po: And bring Lord Shen to justice!

Emperor: Lord Shen is only a minor threat, it is the one called Osama you must destroy. Less than a week ago Osama sent his men bombing every major city and military outpost our troops don't stand a chance.

Shifu: Yes your majesty. We will destroy Osama.

Soldier: What we need is an army, give me five thousand men will do.

Emperor: Why do I give an army to you? Lord Shen is an military genies plus Osama's weapons I believe we cannot stop them with troops they will outsmart us and then bring down the entire Empire.

Heavy: You think they will outsmart us? Maybe but I have yet to meet one that outsmart bullets. (Grabs his gun.)

Emperor: Bullets? You mean like the one some of Lord Shen's men are using? How in the world did you manage to get some? But no matter we cannot beat then head on.

Tigress: But sir-

Emperor: No, I will not be lending my troops to you. What I want you do to is infiltrate the city and kill Osama and Lord Shen. With it's leaders gone the army will become weaker and we can bring it down easier.

Shifu: With respect my Emperor, but they would still have the weapons even after we destroys the leaders but if you just give us an army, we-

Emperor: Silence! That will be all now you may be dismissed.

Scout: A lot of help that did you.

Heavy: We cannot destroy army with less then twenty people.

Scout: This sucks on ice.

Shifu: No, we must obey the Emperor's commands. Spy do you think you can kill Osama and Lord Shen?

Spy: I'm Afraid not, Osama's man eating skills are deadly we have to go together.

Soldier: I have an idea; we will not do anything about it and wait for the nationalists to arrive then we will join the nationalists and defeat Shen.

Spy: You idiot, I believe it's going to be another thousand years before they arrives.

Soldier: Great see you in a thousand years or so.

Sniper: Sigh, bloody hell.

Shifu: We ARE going to do as the Emperor says and that's finale.

Soldier: Fine I'll get my gun.

**At Gongmen city.**

Po: This place has more wolves then the last time we went here.

Soldier: Don't worry I got a disguise. (Puts on his cardboard robot costume.) Beep beep boop maggots.

Spy: Perhaps you do realize that they are wolves not Gray Mann's robots.

Soldier: Your just jealous that I have a better disguise than you! But fortunately I got disguises for all of you.

Heavy: (Puts on his disguise) I am telephone hahaha!

Shifu: (Puts on his costume) What am I suppose to be?

Soldier: You are a pile of wooden planks.

Spy: This is not going to work. (Uses his disguise kite to become a wolf guard.)

Soldier and friends all put on their disguises and walks into the city.

Wolf soldier: Halt! (Stops Soldier.) Who are you?

Soldier: Beep beep boop I-am-a-robot.

Wolf soldier: Okay go head sir.

As Po and the others walked in they saw wolves abusing the citizens all over the place.

Wolf soldier: (Telling a goat.) You where suppose to cook my rice!

Goat: You took my rice cooker the last time you invaded this city remember?

Wolf soldier: I'll give you three seconds to cook my rice or I'll kill you. One...

Po: (Disguised as a Chinese dragon costume.) We got to save her... Again.

Heavy: Rrrrring, rring. You, (Points at the Wolf soldier.) yes you answer me!

Wolf soldier: (Picks up the phone.) Hello? Hello?

Heavy: Pow! Haha. (Punches the wolf soldier across the street into a basement.)

Po: Hello again ma'am do you know anything about what happened here?

Goat: Unfortunately they took no prisoners all the surrendered imperials were killed on the spot.

Po: Oh...

Another wolf soldier came.

Wolf soldier: Hey, it's those guys from the last time we invade this city.

Mantis:(Disguised as a control point) Daja vou.

Spy: (Disguised as a wolf soldier) Howdy partner, everyone return to the base partner.

Wolf soldier: Um ok.

Another wolf soldier came.

Other wolf soldier: That wolf's a spy! Points at the wolf that was going to return to base.

Soldier: Beep boop he's mine maggot. (Starts to beat up the wolf soldier.)

Wolf soldier: Good work!

Soldier: Beep boop beep thank-you-very-much.

Sniper: (Disguised as a truck) This is getting embarrassing.

Po: Let's go. (Swallows the Soldier with the dragon costume)

Other wolf soldier: Bye bye robot I will always remember you as a friend.

Heavy: (Tells a wolf soldier that's using him as a phone.) Your refrigerator is running!

Wolf soldier: Oh my gosh I better go catch is. (Runs away.)

The Heavy and the others headed to the central building where Osama and Shen are in.

Wolf soldier: Did you see that? Those wooden planks just moved!

Shifu: Oh no...

Heavy: We must kill tiny guard.

**Please write a review or leave a comment and I'm always open to new ideas.**


	5. Heavy's Mistake

Heavy: We must kill little guards!

Soldier: Affirmative.

Po: Shakaboi! (Kicks a guard.)

Scout: I'm back dummy! (Shoots some guards.)

Medic: Ready to charge!

Heavy: Charge me doctor! (Activates Uber charge, Heavy spins up gun and shoots down most of the guards.)

Heavy: It is sad day to be tiny man! Hahaha ohh that slaps me on the knee.

Soldier: Surender now maggots and YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!

Wolf guard: Get the tanks! (Got shot by Sniper.)

Sniper: Bloody hell they're awful.

Soldier: Tank incoming!

Tigress: Demoman take care of the Tanks, me and Soldier will find Lord Shen.

Demoman: Aye mate. (Detonates sticks blows up some tanks.)

Shen: I believe finding me would not be needed.

Heavy: You!

Shen: So Pootis warrior we meet at-

Heavy: NO! (Throws Buffalo Steak Sandvich At Lord Shen.)

Demoman: I'm going to blow you into thin grove.

Soldier: You are scum, you are nothing but scum!

Po: Get ready to feel the thunder!

Osama: I don't think so, tanks ready.

Spy: I believe it is not a smart decision to use tanks against only 16 people.

Heavy: I will kill you with bare hands! (Grabs a tank and ate it.)

Soldier: Heavy, move up! We'll take it from here.

Heavy: Many thanks.

Lord Shen and Osama Bin Laden tried to run but the Heavy caught up to them.

Heavy: No where to run cowards.

Osama: (Pulls out his unusual burning team captain.) I will quick sell this to you! (Quick sell = 40% off I think.)

Heavy: Very well! (Sends him a trade request.)

Seeing the Heavy stunned by trading Osama and Shen got into a military helicopter and flew away.

**In the trade.**

Heavy: I am ready to trade!

Osama: Hahaha you fell into my trap!

Heavy: What?

Osama Bin Laden has cancelled the trade.

**Back to the story.**

Tigress: What happened? You had hi. Why did you let him get away?!

Engineer: That there is just sad.

Spy: Will, that was a disappointment.

Po: Heavy what happened?

Heavy: Osama tricked me! He said he was going to quick sell his unusual!

Demoman: You bloody fool, didn't you know the price of the bloody hat ain't going down? So why would he BLOODY quick sell it?

Heavy: I am very sorry.

Po: We did manage to destroy a lot of his tanks.

Shen: Ready the artilleries, (Artilleries aiming at Po and friends.) now fire!

Mantis: This is defiantly Daja Vou.

Soldier: (Driving a military truck.) Hop in everyone!

Po: Where did you get the truck?

Soldier: Bought it for two scrap from that guy. (Pointing at a wolf diver.) Now off we go! (Steps the gas paddle.)

Wolf driver: (Called after the Soldier) Add me to your friends list Soldier!

Soldier: Affirmative.

They drove as fast as they can with artillery shells following them.

Shifu: Pyro! See if you can air blast the shells away from here so it won't harm any people!

Pyro: Mmmphmmph! (Starts air blasting the mortar shells.)

Wolf artilleries man: Sir they got away!

Shen: You fool! How dare you let them get away! I'm lowering your pay! (Logs on to a computer and lowers that wolf's pay rate.)

Osama: No matter, we got the upper hand around here. Soon we'll conquer China and then we'll travel to my world and take over it as well! Hahaha!

Fortune teller: Your wish cannot succeed the warrior of pootis will stop you.

Osama: Then we will destroy him so nothing can stand against us.

Shen: Alert all units; search and destroy the pootis leader.

Osama: We will make him pay.

**Please write a review or leave a message. Also if you have any new ideas please email me.**


	6. Training the Army

Shifu: We must tell the Emperor at once That Lord Shen got away.

Scout: Yeah, gotcha.

**At the Emperor's palace.**

Emperor: So Shen got away?

Tigress: With respect your majesty if you supply us with even the smallest army we can take them down.

Emperor: My greatest generals could not take them down so what chance you have?

Heavy: I am pootis leader I will kill cowards if you give me army.

Emperor: Pootis leader? Yes I heard of you. Shen is alerting all of his troops to kill you. People say your unlike anything the world has ever seen. So who are you really?

Heavy: I am leader of communists and I eat people.

Emperor: Perhaps you are what we need to stop the army, very will I will provide you with an army of 5 thousand and I expect great results from you.

Shifu: A wise decision your majesty.

**Heavy and the others returned to the Valley of peace.**

Spy: Alright first we need to get some weapons.

Soldier: Affirmative I'll see what I can get from one of my military base.

Heavy: I will buy new gun from Mann Co.

**Soldier and Heavy returned to their world.**

Guard: Sir, thank goodness you arrived.

Soldier: No I just came back to get some guns. Now where do we keep all our gun?

Guard: But sir-

Soldier: Nope I don't want to hear it.

Heavy: I will go to Mann Co and but new gun.

Soldier: No buy it online it's faster.

Heavy: Very will.

Soldier and Heavy begin to get loads of guns back to Po's world.

Guard: Sir, Obama's family wanted to known what happened to Obama.

Soldier: Tell them aliens invaded the White House and he is on an epic journey to get revenge.

Guard: Sir wait! What about the peace treaty between us and Greenland?

Soldier: Bomb tell Greenland I'm busy and we bomb them again if they tries to make another peace treaty.

The Soldier and Heavy managed to get trucks full of guns to Po's world.

Rhino soldier: What is your command now sir?

Soldier: Bomb Greenland- Oh wait never mind. We are going to train you to use these weapons.

Rhino soldier: What's the first step to our training.

Soldier: First, some live combat training. Grab you guns men we're going to invade Greenland.

Rhino soldier: But sir, we don't even know how to use our guns yet.

Soldier: You'll learn it as you go, now come let's go to Greenland.

Guard: (Saw the Soldier returning with a bunch of rhinos dressed as people.) Sir what are you doing?

Soldier: We are going to invade Greenland as a training event.

Guard: What about the peace treaty?

Soldier: Can the treaty now get us some planes we're going to Greenland.

Guard: Sigh... Alright sir good luck.

Po: Are you sure invading a different country with troops who don't even know how to use a gun as a part of their training is such a good idea?

Soldier: Affirmative now move out!

Heavy: (Grabs Po.) Go! Go! Go!

As they arrived in Greenland they went on a killing spree, endangering millions if lives as well as some of their own.

Soldier: You've done me proud boys! Each and everyone of you deserves a medal! But I ran out of medals so I'm going to give each and everyone of you a cookie.

Rhino soldier: Yeah!

Soldier: That's enough training for today boys, we invade a different country first thing tomorrow.

Heavy: No! Heavy want to teach little men training.

Soldier: Okay knock yourself out.

**Tomorrow.**

Heavy: I am Heavy weapons guy, and THIS is my weapon. Some people may be able to outsmart me but I have yet to meet one that can outsmart bullets.

Rhino soldier: What if they can't be killed with guns?

Engineer: Use more guns.

Heavy: Pop quiz what do you do if somebody asks you how much litres of water will go into a box with the length of 10cm and width of 25cm?

Rhino Soldier: Find the area of the box first and then-

Heavy: Wrong! The answer is put out gun, KILL THEM ALL!

Po: He is truly a man of wisdom.

Heavy: Lesson two...

**A few days later the. Heavy and the Soldier were finished training the soldiers and are prepared to attack Lord Shen but however Shen has already captured half of China.**

The next few chapters are going to take much longer time to come out because school starts and there's going to be less time for me. Thank you and please write a review or email me if you have any new ideas.


	7. Ready For Battle

Heavy: Very good your training is complete.

Soldier: You've done me proud boys.

Rhino soldier: Now that our training is complete we shall strike Lord Shen's troops at once.

Shifu: Now Shen has captured half of China so in order to bring him down we must move in quickly at their variable places such as their tank factory, steel mill, or ammunition storage, then we move out as quickly before they could lay some serious damage to us.

Spy: Gentlemen, I believe that I have located a city that supplies most of Shen's tank armor and ammunition. (Puts out map of the city.)

Soldier: An army lives and dies by it's ammunition so we WILL capture that city.

Mantis: I don't know... (Looks at the map.) We're going to need a good plan to be able to take the city down.

Soldier: Even better, we're going to attack them head on and hope for the best. Now MOVE OUT men!

Heavy: It's coward killing time!

**Meanwhile.**

Osama: Shen, if we continue at this rate all of China will be ours and soon the entire world won't have much of a chance.

Shen: Very good, let the year of the peacock begin...

Wolf soldier: Sir our scouts have reported a small army of imperials are headed this way!

Shen: No matter, they can't defeat us.

Wolf soldier: It appears that their leader is the one called the pootis leader and the Soldier.

Osama: Blast! If they destroy this base then our ammo supplies will be cut off leaving us weak enough for the rest of the imperials to finish us off.

Shen: No matter, this city is one of the most heavily guarded cities they cannot get in.

Fortuneteller: Your fate has not changed, the warrior of the pootis will defeat you...

Osama: He CAN NOT! If we release the project...

Shen: Are you sure? The possibility of the danger is-

Osama: Worth the risk.

Shen: Very well. You, (Points at a wolf soldier.) bring me Bio project 213.

Wolf soldier: At once sir!

(Wolf soldier leaves then, later brings back a figure.)

Tai Lung: So you have summoned me.

Osama: There's something we need you to do...

Tai Lung: How am I alive? Who are you all?

Osama: During the mann vs machine medic update we have the ability to revive dead players such as you back to life so I have risked it all invested in one scrap metal for a medigun and revived you. Of course this update has not taken place at your time so you can assume that I am from the future.

Shen: As well as that we had made you stronger with something called an Australium and now there's something we need you to do.

Osama: To destroy the Dragon Warrior and all that friends him.

Tai Lung: And my pay?

Osama: One weapon drop every 20-30 minutes and a small chance to get a craft hat.

Tai Lung: Consider it done.

**Back to the Heavy.**

Heavy: Shh! I hear someone soiled diaper.

Po: Say what?

Tigress: He's saying we must be near.

Po: Oh, I knew that.

Out of nowhere Saxton Hale appeared.

Saxten Hale: SAXTEN HALE!

Viper: Who are you?

Saxten Hale: THE NAME'S SAXTEN HALE, AUSTRALIAN, CEO OF MANN CO, AND THE MAN WHO'S GOING TO HELP YOU BURN THAT CITY TO THE GROUND.

Heavy: Hale, why are you here?

Hale: Because of the Soldier's approval of me selling dangerous weapons to people without a license I'm returning the favor and helping you hippies.

Scout: Plus you wanted to hunt animals because the people here looks like animals.

Hale: Yup. So who ought I bag first?

Tai Lung: (Appeared out of nowhere.) Me...

Po: TAI LUNG? But your supposed to be dead! If everyone I kill is coming back to life why am I even killing them in the first place?!

Tai Lung: My determination of being Dragon Warrior is so strong that it kept me from dying!

Medic: You got healed by someone using ze updated medigun dummkopf.

Tai Lung: I am stronger than ever and non of you can stop me!

Hale: I'LL ENDANGER YOU LIKE I'VE ENDANGERED HUNDREDS OF OTHER ANIMALS!

Tai Lung: I rotted in jail for 20 years because of YOUR weakness! (Pointed at Shifu.)

Hale: You fool! What kind of person would have an animal rot to death in a filthy disgusting dungeon! HE BELONGS TO THE WILD, ON THE GROUND BLEEDING TO DEATH AFTER A FAIR FIGHT LIKE NATURE INTENDED!

Tai Lung: Your hunting master taught you well, (Stabs himself, triple in size, punches though a rock, returns to normal size.) but he didn't teach you everything.

Hale: YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG MAN!

To be continued.

**Sorry it had been a week with no new chapters guys I will right more chapters on the weekends and thanks for reading and please leave a review of right a comment. Also email me if you have any new ideas for the story.**


	8. Tai Lung vs Saxton Hale

Saxton Hale: FINE! I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE DEATH WITH MY BARE HANDS! (Punches Tai Lung in the face knocking him across.)

Tai Lung: Finally a opponent worthy of me, our battle will be LENGENDARY! (Stabs himself grow 5 times his normal size punches Hale back, returns to normal size.)

Hale: WAS THAT PAIN OR JUST A HIPPIE ON MY BACK! (Jumps up, rips his shirt and strangles Tai Lung with his shirt.)

Tai Lung: Arrh! (Bites Hale in the arm.)

Hale: Feels like a razor! (Grabs Tai Lung, threw him at a nearby shrub.)

Tai Lung: I TRAINED UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED TO FILL MY DREAMS! (Threw several punches at Hale.) My dreams of getting the Dragon scroll... BUT I WAS DENIED OF MY DESTINY! (Stabs himself, grow 5 times his size, threw a haymaker at Hale, returns to his normal size.)

Hale: READING WON'T HELP YOU WIN FIGHTS! FISTS DO! (Uppercuts Tai Lung.)

Tai Lung: Nerve attack! (Jabs at one of Hale's stun nerves.)

Hale: (laughs.) That tickles! (Tai Lung threw a right kick and knocks him several yards away and into a mountain where the force of the hit caused a landslide which covered Saxton Hale.)

Tai Lung: Hahaha, you are no match for me, your just-

Hale: SAXTON HALE! (Stuns Tai Lung with his rage attack) TAKE THAT YOU SNEEKY BASTARD! (Punches Tai Lung in the stomach.) OH, I'm GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU! (Presses Tai Lung down on a wall and punches him which the force broke the wall as well.)

Tai Lung: You... You cannot beat me... Your just one person! (Throws a punch at Hale in the stomach which did nothing to Hale.)

Hale: GIVE UP, OR FACE AUSTRALIAN JUSTICE!

Tai Lung: Never! (Got Hale in the Wuxi finger hold.) I planed to use this on the Dragon Warrior but I guess I have to use this on you! (Flexes pinky everything explodes.)

Hale: Saxten... Hale... (Fell to the ground.)

Tai Lung: Finally... Oh yes... At last I... I have finally beat you. (Panting.)

Hale: YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TWICE! (Jumps back up.)

Tai Lung: Impossible...

Hale: TASTE EXPLOSIVE POWER PF MY FISTS!

Tai Lung: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you the Wuxi finger hold!

Hale: I DON'T NEED NO FANCY HOLD! SMASH! (Punches Tai Lung, everything explodes.) MY JOB IS DONE YOUR FINISHED!

Po: Wow, that... Was... AWSOME!

Demoman: They're going to have to glue him back together... IN HELL!

Hale: OFF I GO, THERE'S A WHITE SHARK WAITING FOR ME IN MY OFFICE! (Jumps into a plane.)


	9. Attack on Lord Shen

Osama: Tai Lung is dead.

Shen: What?! It's not possible! He was supposed to be invincible!

Osama: Alert all troops fall back to main base if they captures this city we'll all be done for.

Wolf soldier: At once sir! (Runs out.)

Shen: They cannot beat us we outnumber them a hundred to one.

Osama: But I'm afraid they got far more powerful weapons then us. I don't like our chances of winning not with only the soldiers at this city anyways.

**Meanwhile.**

Po: Well, here we are now I sure hope you have a plan guys.

Soldier: Affirmative!

Heavy: We move in, kill tiny cowards, bomb tiny base with payload cart, move out before they getter bigger army.

Mantis: Wait so we're just going to push this giant cart into their base while fighting them at the same time.

Soldier: Affirmative.

Monkey: Are you crazy.

Engineer: Relax monkeyboy we done these things before.

Heavy: Soldier lead troops attack, we push tiny cart.

Scout: Yeah gotcha! (Starts to push the payload.)

Soldier: ATTACK! (Rocket jumps over the walls along with Tigress and some other Rhino soldiers followed by some charging.)

Wolf Soldier: Sound the alarms! Man the turrets! Ready the tanks- (Tigress punched him over the walls.)

Shifu: Quick get the demolitionists to destroy the tanks!

Demoman: Aye mate. (Takes a drink of rum and fires some sticky bombs.)

Heavy: 1, 2, 3, PUSH! (Pushes the payload.)

Scout: I'm pushing! I'm pushing!

Artilleries fired at the scout.

Scout: Oh crap. (Flies across the battlefield.) Doc com'on man!

Medic: Sorry comrade I cannot find where I left my medical licence.

Po: I think I find it! (Scrabbles to run towards the Medic holding a piece of paper while dodging artilleries shells.)

Medic: (Takes a look at the paper.) Zes es a crossword puzzle dummkopf!

Scout: Doc need some help here!

Medic: Zes es unacceptable! I vill not give ze healing to anybody until I find my medical licence!

Spy: (Shooting at some wolf soldiers while taking.) I do believe you lost your medical licence years ago when you stole one of your patience's skeleton.

Medic: How embarrassing, I guess I took ze wrong medicine before ze battle.

Po: Uh I totally hate that when it happens to me once I took some sleeping pils before training and then I felt dizzy and...

Scout: CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HEAL ME!

Medic: Hold still schweinhunds, zes will only sting for a moment. (Shoots the Scout withthe crusader's crossbow that he got from item drop.)

Scout: Alright, thanks doc!

Heavy: CART IS NOT MOVING!

Pyro: Mmmmph! (Pushes the cart.)

Heavy: Many thanks pyro.

Demoman: (Blow up a bunch of incoming wolf soldiers.) See, I told you they're a buncha wee lassies. (Chuckles.)

Engineer: Move that gear up!

Heavy: (Spots Osama and Shen.) You go keep pushing cart, Osama's mine!

Scout: Okay.

Osama sees Heavy coming towards him, Osama and Shen runs in the main tank factory to hide.

Heavy takes out a few guards as he charges towards Osama and Shen.

Heavy: You cannot hide from me. So tell me, are you quick selling your unusual or not?

Osama: You'll never find out! (Throws a punch at the Heavy which he dodged easily.)

Heavy grabbed Osama by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

Heavy: Trade me, I dare you.

Osama: Very well. (Sends the Heavy a trade invite.)

Heavy accepted the trade.

**In the trade.**

Heavy: I am ready to trade.

Osama: Are you really willing to die for the hat?

Heavy: What?

**Outside of the trade.**

Osama pushes the Heavy down and into a metal smelter.

Crane: Look out! (Flies to save the Heavy just in time.)

Shen: This isn't over yet and some day I will have vengeance. (Throws one of his steel blades at Crane injuring and injuring him and grabs Osama and glides away.)

Crane: (Struggling to carry the Heavy who is stunned by trading.) Medic!

Medic: Okay comrade. (Heals Crane.)

**In the trade.**

Heavy: TRADE NOW!

Osama: Very well

Osama added **Unusual Team Captain**

Heavy: Yes!

Heavy added **Earbuds**

Heavy added **Earbuds**

Heavy added **Earbuds**

Heavy added **Earbuds**

Osama: I'll see you later.

Heavy added **Earbuds**

Heavy: Wait what?

The trade was cancelled by Osama.

Scout and the others pushed the payload into the position.

Scout: We have to get the heck out before we light that thing!

Tigress: What about the civilians?

Spy: They took over this city and drove all the civilians out to make it their tank and ammo factory.

Scout: Let's go let's go let's go!

Soldier: Retreat!

Wolf soldier: Hey where are they going?

As the team retreated to a safe distance the Demoman detonated the bomb and have successfully destroyed the entire city.

**What happened after.**

With their main base no longer supplying them ammo and such the wolf army became weak and the empire managed to recapture a lot of the cities back however the damage was done, there was not much anyone can do about it. Nobody knows where Osama and Shen had gone to but not much people cared because the empire is back.

**This is nowhere near the end just saying and thanks for watching please leave a review or email me if you have new ideas for who shall I put in for the villains for future chapters and stories.**


	10. The return of the Apple cart duck

Lord Shen sat in a cave along with Osama and some remaining wolf soldiers. Depressed, tired, and hungry he sat thinking only one thought: how could he be beaten by them again, he was given another chance but he blew it again.

Osama: What's our plan now Shen?

Shen: There's nothing we can do now, the imperial soldiers will eventually find us and kill us.

Osama: We had failed.

Shen: Indeed we did. I just wish, somehow we can have anther chance, somehow... Oh how much I wish.

At that moment a shooting star flew by.

Person: (Appears out of nowhere.) So you wish for one more chance?

Osama: Yes, but at the position we are in right now I fail to see how we could rise back up.

Person: It seems I have found another co-worker for you guys.

Shen: Who?

Apple cart duck: Me.

Osama: Who are you?

Apple cart duck: THE NAME'S APPLE CART DUCK, CEO OF APPLE CARTS AND THE MAN WHO's GONNA BURN OUR ENEMIES TO THE GROUND!

Person: He was originally dead eaten by the Soldier, but however I have gotten him back.

Osama: How do you heal someone who's eaten?!

Person: I have my ways... Now use your medigun and bring Tai Lung back to life and this time... Don't fail me again.

Shen: At once.

Apple cart duck: With each passing day my powers grew, soon I will be beyond Saxten Hale soon I will be god! Hahaha! And I got just the thing to get rid of Po and his friends once and for all.

At that moment a large imperial patrol crew had spotted them.

Rhino soldier: Freeze! You all are under arrest for rebellion!

Wolf soldier: Where is Shen and Osama, we got to run there's to many of them.

Apple cart duck: FINE I'LL BEAT THEM TO THE DEATH WITH MY BARE HANDS BY MESELF!

Wolf soldier: What?!

Rhino soldier: Get him! (A group of them charged at the apple cart duck.)

Apple cart duck: I'LL ENDANGER YOU LIKE I'VE ENDANGERED HUNDREDS OF OTHER ANIMALS! (Knocks a bunch of rhino soldiers down with mere punches.)

Rhino soldier: Ahhhh! (Stabs the apple cart duck with a spear.)

Apple cart duck: WAS THAT PAIN OR JUST A HIPPIE ON MY BACK? (Grabs the soldier and threw him into some barrels. More rhino soldiers charged at him, he punched one soldier so hard that his head beheaded the soldier behind him's head and that head knocked the head out of another soldier.)

Rhino soldier: Spear formation! (A group of soldiers lined in a role across with spears pointing at the apple cart duck and charging at him.)

Apple cart duck: STOP, RIGHT THERE! (Rages and stuns the nearby soldiers.)

Rhino soldier: Fire catapults! (Rocks rained down at the apple cart duck.)

Apple cart duck: I'LL ENDANGER YOU HIPPIES WITH THE MONGOLIAN FIREBALL! (Incase if you don't know the Mongolian fireball is one of the impossible moves showed in the Legends of awesomeness show.) (The Apple cart duck shot some giant fireballs that explodes at the catapults.) YOUR METAL TOYS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME! (Smashes more of the soldiers.)

Tai Lung: Allow me to help you. (Leaps on to some rhino soldiers and attacking them as he jumps on to the next one.)

Rhino soldier: RETREAT! RETREAT! (Starts to run in the opposite direction.)

Apple cart duck: FIGHT LIKE A MANN! (Throws more exploding fireballs at the retreating soldiers.) OH I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THEM! (Throws a haymaker at one soldier knocking him so hard that he exploded into the remaining soldiers.) MY JOB IS DONE, THEY'RE FINISHED!

Osama: Excellent job apple cart duck, now that we got Tai Lung back what say we visit our friends at the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung: Excellent...

**Sorry there wasn't any new chapters for so long I had a fever and can't concentrate on anything but anyways here is the latest chapter and I'll try to get them in faster.**


	11. A Visit From Old Friends

Heavy and the gang was just enjoying another day at the Jade palace, it has been a few weeks since the emperor's army had defeated Lord Shen's army Heavy and the gang were considered military heroes amongst the villagers and even though they were busy with fighting in a desert and some political stuff which the Soldier didn't care much about but managed to do it anyways, they still had time to visit their friends at the Jade palace.

Shifu: (Pouring the Heavy a cup of tea.) It's so nice of you to have time to visit, tell me what have you been up to?

Medic: I am still filling in Zis paper to illegally apply for another medical license. (Writing on some documents.)

Heavy: Don't fill tiny paper now, it's tea time doctor.

Soldier:You WILL not do anything illegal in America because THIS IS MY COUNTRY AND-

Medic: Dummkopf I keep telling you, you can get me a legal medical license.

Soldier: You WILL not get a medical license until you got what it takes to truly apply for one that is legal and until then you WILL NOT get one because I WILL NOT participate in anything illegal and THAT is the American way!

Scout: Uh you participate in illegal gunfights in the desert with us almost everyday and you still say you don't participate in anything illegal.

Soldier: DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, I DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION! (Starts to beat up the scout.)

Po: So Medic, why do you even need a medical license?

Medic: I vant to hang it on my vall and show everyone I am perfectly legal to do dangerous illegal operations on my patients.

Po: Uhh but what's the point if your gonna get it illegally?

Medic: I have no idea!

Shifu: Sign you guys haven't changed a bit.

Engineer: Neither have you guys geezer.

Monkey: He's got a point you know.

Soldier: (Grabbing the Scout by the collar and slamming him to the ground.) Hey Mantis seen Tigress?

Mantis: She and Crane and Viper are stopping some bandits from robbing a store near the south side of the valley, they should be back anytime now.

Engineer: I reckon there ain't going to be the need for you guys running around stopping crimes if I install me a couple of sentries.

Po: Uh we don't want to be killing people just because they robbed a guy I mean we have to carry out the proper punishment for the right crime. Besides who will keep on refilling them with ammo?

Engineer: That there is dang true.

Heavy: So how to hit cowards and not kill them?

Po: Well we use Kung Fu and not guns so it's easier to keep them alive and it's really not that easy to just knock out a guy without killing him or her.

Soldier: We are mercenaries not care takers.

Scout: Again a mercenary is an illegal occupation. (The Medic healing him.)

Soldier: DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, I DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION! (Tries to beat up the scout again.)

Tigress, Crane, and Viper return.

Tigress: Master the robbery was stopped, and fortunately no one got injured.

Shifu: Excellent, now we have some visitors.

Tigress: Soldier! (Runs up to Soldier and gave him a kiss on the lips.) How are things in America my mighty warrior?

Soldier: The usual cupcake, and I got a new hat. So are you going to leave with me for awhile sweetheart?

Tigress: Sure it has being so long since we last meet.

Scout: We visited you guys a few weeks ago.

Soldier: DO NOT SPEAK TO HER, SHE DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION! (this time the Scout drinks a Bonk.)

Scout: You'll never hit me! You'll never hit my tiny head! It is so tiny!

Soldier: If I have to creak some bones I WILL.

Po: Oh stop it Soldier beat up the Scout some other time. Today we have a beautiful day so I say let's fight some bandits.

Spy: Gentlemen I do believe you're saying you guys just beat people up for no reason.

Po: They're bandits they robbed people.

Spy: Fair enough.

Suddenly Shen, Osama, Tai Lung, and the apple cart duck appeared.

Osama: Today you die.

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading and I would always welcome new ideas if you got a good idea then email me.**


	12. Here We Go Again

Heavy: Osama is still alive?! It's not possible!

Sniper: Ah how many times do we have to kill you?

Shen: This time things are going to end differently.

Tigress: What makes you say that scum?!

Osama: We brought some old friends...

Apple cart duck and Tai Lung stepped out.

Apple cart duck: I'LL ENDANGER YOU LIKE I'VE ENDANGERED HUNDREDS OF OTHER ANIMALS!

Tai Lung: Our battle will be LEGENDARY!

Just then Saxton Hale walked by.

Saxton Hale: Oi! Soldier I'm going to need to borrow a nuclear bomb can you get- (Saw Apple cart duck and Tai Lung.) Say ain't you dead leopard? And what are you doing with me best student?

Apple cart duck: The student has became the master, each day I grew stronger so I advise you to stay out of the way or I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE DEATH WITH MY BARE HANDS!

Saxton Hale: YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG MAN!

Tai Lung: Allow me to provide you with some assistance. (Got into his fighting stance.)

Apple cart duck: HALE, GIVE UP OR FACE CHINESE JUSTICE!

Saxton Hale: TASTE THE EXPLOSIVE POWER OF MY FIST!

Po: Com'on guys they can't take all of us! (Got into his fighting stance along with the Five and Shifu.)

Heavy: (Points at Osama.) Never, NEVER make me angry! (Spins up his gun, the other mercenaries standing beside him ready to attack.)

Apple cart duck: I do not plan to fight you all. I will teleport you to a random universe at a random time! (Teleports the gang away.) MY JOB IS DONE YOUR FINISHED.

Saxton Hale: My mercenaries! Now who is going to buy me weapons?! (Points at the apple cart duck.) OHH I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!

Tai Lung: You'll have to fight both of us!

Saxton Hale: I'M GOING TO BURN YOU HIPPIES TO THE GROUND!

Shen: Hahaha! Finally this time we win!

Osama: Signal your soldiers! Today we suicide bomb the empire! Let the next 9/11 BEGAIN!

Shen: Then we use their portal to bomb America! The year of the Terrorists begins today, we'll rain terror and despair upon all that oppose us! WE WILL BE GOD.

Saxton Hale: Great speech lads but CAN'T YOU SEE WE'ER ABOUT TO FIGHT!?

Osama: It is wise to get the heck out of here before we get killed amongst the battle.

Shen: Agreed.

Shen and Osama left the Jade Palace and are gathering their remaining soldiers for the big suicide bombing.

**Meanwhile...**

Heavy: Heavy does not feel well...

Po: Where are we?

Scout: This does not look good here, uhh something's freaking familiar about this place.

Demoman: This place looks like bloody Tuefort!

Engineer: I reckon this place's structure layout is indeed Tuefort.

Mantis: Tuefort? You mean like the place you guys fight?

Voice: Who the heck are you guys?

Heavy: (Saw the person.) IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

The person was smaller than the Heavy possibly the sizes of a soldier he wears a tank top and sunglasses and carries a minigun just like the Heavy. (Guess who that is...)

Heavy: I am Heavy weapons guy.

Voice: No I am Heavy weapons guy. You will talk now or I'll make you talk. MERCENARIES, MOVE OUT!

At that moment a bunch of other people appeared out of the entrance, each of them carries weapons similar to the ones Heavy's team is carrying.

Heavy: Where are we?

**Lost and confused Heavy and the gang didn't realize that they are in the world of TEAM FORTRESS CLASSIC the original version of TEAM FORTRESS 2. Entering a world where hats don't mean anything and there is no such thing as trading what will our heroes do?**

**Thank you for reading and if you have any new ideas please message me.**


	13. Tai Lung, Apple Cart Duck vs Saxton Hale

Saxton Hale:I'M GOING TO BURN YOU HIPPIES TO THE GROUND!

Tai Lung stabs himself as he grows 5 times his normal size, roaring as he leaps towards Hale tackling him then returning to his normal size as the apple cart duck throws a upper cut at Hale knocking him across and into the pool.

Saxton Hale: SCREW GRAVITY! (As he jumps around 5 stories high and lands on the Apple cart duck stomping him to the ground and grabs Tai Lung by the face and throwing him at the Jade Palace walls knocking the wall down.)

Apple cart duck: JUMPING LIKE A KANGAROO WON'T HELP YOU! (Grabs Hale by the neck as he smashes Hale against the pillars knocking the pillars down.) OH I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU! (Smashing him to the ground forming a small creator.)

At that moment, Tai Lung leaps ups and punches Hale as he lands on the ground making the creator even bigger.

Saxton Hale: Haha that tickles. (Choking the apple cart duck while Tai Lung is biting his right arm.) ARE YOU REALLY THE STRONGEST MAN ON YOU TEAM?! (Asks the apple cart duck as the duck becomes unconscious. Now facing Tai Lung.) IT's JUST YOU, ME AND MY BARE HANDS!

Tai Lung stabs himself as he grew to 5 times his normal size runs toward Hale gaining momentum throwing a powerful punch at Hale and returning to his normal size knocking Hale into another side of the wall and breaking it only to have Hale running right back at him uppercutting him even harder knocking him into the sky.

With lot's of it's walls broken and the impact of Tai Lung falling the Jade Palace starts to collapse caving in both Hale and the apple cart duck. As Tai Lung began to fall down he landed into the rubble.

Saxton Hale: BRAVE JUMP! (Jumping out of the rubble. Finds Tai Lung.) YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG MAN! (Starts to constantly hit him the force pushing him even deeper into the ground.) OHH I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU! (Leaning back gaining power for a great blow.)

The apple cart duck regains conscious, seeing he is trapped in rubble he punched the rubble so hard that it creates a huge explosion making Hale lose his balance before he could deliver the fatal blow to Tai Lung.)

Apple cart duck: TAST THE EXPLOSIVE POWER OF MY FIST!

Saxton Hale: I EAT RAW DUCK FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT AFTER MY STEAK! (Charges at the apple cart duck with great speed forgetting about Tai Lung.)

The apple cart duck threw an Apple at Hale which, once hit Hale exploded causing a small napalm explosion scattering the rumbles of the Jade Palace all over mountain.

Apple cart duck: THIS IS INVENTED AT APPLE CART SPECIFICALLY TO KILL YOU TWICE!

Saxton Hale: YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! (Grabs the apple cart duck's neck and starts choking him.)

Apple cart duck: WAS THAT PAIN OR JUST A HIPPIE ON MY NECK?! (Grabs Hale's neck and starts to choke him.)

Recovered from the blows he took Tai Lung stabs himself and grow 5 times his normal size and picks up a giant rock and charged at them ramming them all down the long Jade Palace stairs, putting to much power into the blow Tai Lung as well fell down the stairs as he returns to his normal size along with the rock.

Hale and the apple cart duck continues to choke each other as they falls down but then the rock falls on them knocking them out a bit for a second as they let go their grip.

Saxton Hale: UP! (Jumps 5 stories high so he could stop falling.)

Apple cart duck: HIGHER! (Jumps up and tackles Saxton Hale.)

Tai Lung: DIE HALE! (Jumps up as well and did a flying kick on Hale, carefully avoiding the apple cart duck knocking Hale into the ground of a village road forming a massive creator.)

As soon as Hale landed on the ground the villagers quickly realized that they were in danger and evacuated as quickly as possible.

Tai Lung: FINISH HIM!

The apple cart duck seeing his chance he unleashed his most powerful move.

Apple cart duck: MEGA MAO ZEDONG HITLER SUPER BLIMP CUPCAKE STIKE! (The Apple cart duck flew down, charging at Hale so fast that it had created a sonic boom as he unleash his punch he could feel the power of the universe flowing within him. Feeling such power he made his move.)

The force of the punch created a huge explosion and made a creator so deep that it reached all the way down to the lava layer of the earth.

The apple cart duck stood by the creator and seeing nothing but flowing lava and no sign of Hale as Tai Lung landed beside him.

Apple cart duck: MY JOB IS DOWN YOUR FINISHED.

Just than the lava beneath erupted, the apple cart duck and Tai Lung quickly escaping from the lava they hear some thing.

Saxton Hale: SAAAAAAAXTOOON HAAAAAAALE! (Hale jumped out of the hole along with the flowing lava.)

Stunned by rage the apple cart duck and Tai Lung slowly moved away to escape but they could not escape Hale.

Tai Lung: How... How?

Saxton Hale: I CUT MY WAY OUT OF HELL! (Grabbing both Tai Lung and the apple cart duck and smashes them together.) SMASH! (Throwing them at a nearby house.) PROPERTY DAMAGE!

Apple cart duck: I'M GONNA PUT YOU BACK IN HELL!

Tai Lung: I ROTTED IN JAIL FOR TWENTY YEARS THEN DIED FOR A FEW MORE YEARS BUT THIS I PROMISE HALE I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! I WILL TEAR YOU APPART PEICE BY TINY PIECE!

Saxton Hale: IF YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME THEN GET READY TO HAVE YOU EYES BREAK FROM WIDENING IN SURPRISE AND YOUR WEAPON-HOLDING HANDS FALL OF YOUR VERY ARMS AS YOU GET A LOOK AT THE REST OF THE PAIN I PLAN FOR YOU STARING ME SAXTON HAAAALE!

**Next Chapter round two of Tai Lung and the Apple cart duck vs Saxton Hale.**


	14. Tai Lung,Applecart duck vs Saxton Hale 2

Apple cart duck: You can't beat use Hale.

Hale: YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! (Grabs a piece of bamboo and carved it into a knife with his teeth, then charged at the apple cart duck catching him by suprise and stabbed him in the chest then sliding it across the Apple cart duck's body.

Apple cart duck: FEELS LIKE A RAZOR! (Removes the bamboo and stabs it into Hale's body then doing the exact same thing as Hale did.)

Tai Lung: Nerve attack! (Stunning Hale with his nerve attack.)

Apple cart duck: Mongolian fireball! (Throws a exploding fireball at Hale.)

Tai Lung: Wushi finger hold. (Exploding the entire village with the Wushi finger hold.)

Saxton Hale: Oi... You... You think you can defeat me? (Looking weak and injured.)

Apple cart duck: I believe so... Master.

Tai Lung: You are a worthy opponent Hale but it looks like this is the end for you. (Leans for the finale blow.)

Saxton Hale: WRONG! (Looking more energetic like his old self as if nothing had happened, uppercuts Tai Lung knocking him up in the sky.) I was just joking with you hippies.

Apple cart duck: I shall summon a black hole to swallow you! (Punches the air so intense that it broke a hole into the dimension sucking everything inside.)

Saxton Hale: SREW PHYSICS! (Punching the black hole into dust.)

At that moment Tai Lung fell back down, hit the ground and died. From the looks of the fall it looks like he reached the outer atmosphere, but most importantly in his eyes is a look of defeat. Though out his life, Tai Lung was always the kind of persons who never gives, never admitting defeat, even when Oog Way had defeated him he didn't admit his defeat, he waited 20 years to get vengeance for he didn't give up. It wasn't till this day he admitted his defeat and could finally rest in peace.

The Apple cart duck cannot bare it anymore so he snapped.

**WARNING: Spoiler alert things are about to get real violent.**

Apple cart duck: I WILL MAKE YOUR RIBCAGES INTO WIND CHIMES! (The Apple cart duck charged mercilessly at Hale ignoring all of Hale's punches he knocked Hale down, and began to punch Hale with such force that he punches right into Hale's ribcage.) YOUR BLOOD SHALL NOURISH MY APPLE ORCHIDS.

Seeing an opportunity, Hale quickly snapped the Apple cart duck's neck. The Apple cart duck didn't care, he simply turned his neck back and keeps on fighting.

Apple cart duck: I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT WITH MY TOES!

Saxton Hale: You don't even have toes you hippie.

The apple cart duck tackles Hale, ripping out Hale's intestines.

Saxton Hale: I DON'T NEED INTESTINES TO BEAT YOU HIPPIE.

Apple cart duck: I WILL SET MY FISTS ON FIRE AND PUNCH FIRE INTO YOU! (The Apple cart duck sets himself on fire and starts to hit Saxton Hale like a crazed manic.)

Saxton Hale: MAYBE YOU SHOULD BUY A FLAMETHROWER AT MANN CO.? (Starts to strangle the Apple cart duck.)

Apple cart duck: I WILL USE YOUR EMPTY SKULL AS A SOAP DISHE! (Grabs Hale's head and starts to dig out Hale's skull.)

While the Apple cart duck was ripping Hale's head apart, Hale manages to stand up, charges at a wall, and knock the apple cart duck down from his head.

Apple cart duck: I WILL-

Saxton Hale: TASTE THE EXPLOSIVE POWER OF MY FISTS!

Hale's punch caused a nuclear explosion destroying the entire Valley of Peace but fortunately all the citizens have already escaped.

Apple cart duck: I'LL TEAR YOUR ARMS OUT AND KILL YOU WITH IT! (Grabs one of Hale's arms.)

Saxton Hale: OH I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!

Saxton Hale caused so many nuclear explosion that completely wiped the valley of Peace off the face of the earth defeating the Apple cart duck once and for all.

Saxton Hale: (Looking at the Apple cart duck and Tai Lung's corpse.) Um... They were all hippies right? (Walks away whistling despite having his's intestine ripped out, parts of his skull exposed, and his lungs damaged along with is ribcages all cracked.)

**Hope you enjoy it and please write a review or messege me if you have any new ideas.**


	15. The right of Hats

**Meanwhile we return to Heavy and the gang...**

Classic Heavy: Tell us who are you people or we'll blow your heads to where you come from! (Team Fortress classic mercenaries ready their weapons.)

Heavy: Your going to need MUCH bigger gun to fight. (Team Fortress 2 mercenaries readies their weapons.)

Po: Wait! We come in peace!

Soldier: We are?

Po: (Facing classic Heavy.) We are just lost and need to get back home.

Shifu: Please tell us where we are.

Classic Spy: This is Tuefort and we are the mercenaries who spend all of our lives fighting here.

Scout: Uh...No! First of all, this does not look like Tuefort, and second, grass grows, sun shines, and brother, you gotta have a hat to be a real mercenary.

Sniper: Their nothing but a bunch'a bloody noobs!

Heavy: What sick man sends those babies to fight.

Classic Heavy: Hats? I fail to understand how some rags you put on your head helps you fight! There are no mercenaries that wear fancy hats around here and there never will!

Team Fortress 2 mercenaries: WHAT!?

Engineer: It just ain't right!

Heavy: What kind of SICK world is this?

Pryo: UUMMMMPH, HUDAHUDAHUDA, UMMMPH!

Soldier: I agree with the pyro.

Po: Uh, what's the big deal? They're just hats.

Sniper: With no hats there never would be trading, scrap banking, Spy crabbing, and all those bloody things!

Soldier: (Grabs classic Scout.) QUICK! Run to the nearest store and buy a hat immediately!

Classic Scout: What? Why?!

Heavy: Hat is friend! Go buy hat, put hat on head, trade hat with other people, paint hat orange and name hat Scout! MOVE NOW! (Grabs the classic Scout and shakes him violently.)

Classic Scout: Okay I suppose I could go and get a hat.

Classic Heavy: NO! THIS TEAM WILL NOT BE NEEDING ANY HATS! We are crazed mercenaries, we live, we fight, we die, but WE DON'T WEAR HATS!

Engineer: Ain't you a hard case, alrighty then, I reckon I must do what's right... I'll give you a free hat. (Holds out a hat.)

Spy: Classic Heavy, I believe this is an offer you will accept?

Classic Engineer: Will, I always wanted a new hat. (Reaches for the hat.)

Classic Heavy: No! (Slaps the hat out of the classic Engineer's hand.) We will not be needing hats.

Demoman: Oi, I wish you didn't do that lad, cause I'm gonna kill you and I'll keep killing you until your dead then I'll kill you... (Takes a drink of rum, breaks his bottle against a wall and closes in on the classic mercenaries.)

Heavy: Never, NEVER damage hat! (Pounds his fists together.)

Po: Now fellas... Stay calm, we can talk this out, or at least not use any nuclear weapons to fight.

Heavy: You, don't get in way! (Throws Buffalo Steak Sandvich at Po knocking him into the ditch in the middle of Tuefort.)

Mantis: I'm guessing we don't want to get in the middle of that. (He and the rest of the five backs away slowly.)

Shifu: Mercenaries please!

Spy: Apologies, but we must proceed with our fight. (Put a invis watch on Shifu and makes him cloak next to a dispenser.)

Heavy: Charge me doctor!

Medic: Javowl! (Activates Ubercharge.)

Heavy: Eahhhh! (Charges at the classic mercenaries with nothing but his hands.)

Classic Heavy: Open Fire!

The classic mercenaries shot the Heavy, surprised that the shots did nothing. The Heavy smashed his way through the other classic mercenaries and grabs the classic Heavy slamming him against the wall.

Heavy: I have plan for you, MORE PAIN!

Seeing the Über charge ran out, the classic Engineer smashed the Heavy's head with a wrench, stunned by the pain the Heavy released the classic Heavy. As the Heavy was recovering from the pain, the classic Heavy lifted the Heavy up and threw him at the Scout.

Scout: Ahhh- (The Heavy lands on him.)

Demoman: (Points at the classic Heavy.) YOUR WEAK I'M DRUNK! (Places some stickies on the building then detonating it making the building collapse on the classic Heavy.) Couldn't you see the bloody bomb?

Classic Soldier: Grenades ready, FIRE ALL GERNADES! (All the classic mercenaries threw all the grenades they have making Heavy and the gang dive into the ditch for cover.)

Heavy: (Takes out Sandvich.) Nom nom- (Classic Spy stabs the Sandvich out of the Heavy's hand.) SANDVICH! (Takes a look at the classic Spy.) Oh well, this will work. (Picks up the classic Spy and ate him.) I am full of Spy and I'm coming for you!

Scout: Next time eat a salad.

Soldier: ATTACK! (Rocket jumps out of the ditch and hits the classic Demoman with his shovel but the shovel broke and burst into flames and knocks the Soldier back down the ditch.)

Engineer: Building a sentry (Starts to build a sentry.)

Heavy: Move machine up! (Throws the sentry over the ditch.)

Classic Heavy: Attack! (Jumps down the ditch along with the others.)

Soldier: I am Painis cupcake, I will eat you. (Eats the classic Heavy.) Demoman, need some help here!

Demoman: Eat lead laddie. (Fires grenade launcher.)

Classic sniper: Okay (Ate the grenade.)

Demoman: I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands.

Classic Sniper: No! (Shot the Demoman in the eye.)

Demoman: Ah! Me eye! Medic!

Medic: Javowl. (Heals the Demoman.)

Soldier: I WILL set off a nuclear bomb and you can't stop me!

Sniper: That's a bloody tree!

The classic Demoman set bombs on the edges of he ditch but got shot by the scout and accidentally detonates the ditch burying all everyone including himself in the rubble. Po eventually got hungry and ate the rest of the classic mercenaries.

At that moment American soldier arrives on a helicopter.

American soldier: President Brock Obama requests to talk to you all.

Out if that Helicopter stepped out Obama.

Obama: I want you all to help me rid China of communism...

**To be continued.**


	16. Kung fu Obama

Obama: I want you to help me rid China of communism.

Scout: What?!

Po: Didn't I eat you?

Pyro: Mmmmmph, mmmph, mmmmph hudahudahuda!

Medic: Ze Pyro is right! (Huddles together with the rest of the team.) In zis universe ze hatless swienhounds are supposed to be ze mercenaries fighting in zis desert, Obama want them to kill Mao Zedong just like the way he wanted us to in our universe.

Engineer: I reckon we can use this to our advantage.

Soldier: Right, we'll ask for the hat and 3 refined before we leave to kill the communists!

Scout: Or we can agree to Obama, get into the lab, kill Obama, and have the Engineer build us something to get us out of here.

Soldier: You're an idealist Scout, but however DO NOT SPEAK I DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION!

Scout: Oh crap… (Soldier starts to beat up the Scout.)

Heavy: We go with plan then.

Po: Right… So we're going to get Obama to give us a craft hat and 3 refined before we're sent back in time only to be betrayed by Obama which in the end we kill?

Tigress: (Signs) No, Po we're going to get into his lab and have the Engineer build us a device to get us out of here.

Po: Oh… I knew that.

Mantis: Yeah, I CAN TOTALLY SEE THAT.

Viper: Don't be so mean to Po Mantis! (Hisses at Mantis)

Shifu: (Faces Obama.) We accept your offer.

Obama: Very well, (Looks at Shifu.) What the heck are you?

The Team got into the Helicopter with Obama and flew to Obama's secret government lab.

Obama: You must enter through this machine which will make you guys travel back in time to China where you will find and destroy Mao Zedong.

Engineer: I just got one more thing to say, what' that? (Points at a device.)

Obama: Oh that's just a mind controlling device we are planning to use on the civilians to make them reelect me as president and- (Sees Engineer pulls out his shotgun.) What the hell are you doing?! (Does a front flip kicks the shotgun out of the Engineer's hand.)

Engineer: Gahh! (Fell back.)

Po: Get him! (Gets into his fighting stance with the furious five and does a flying kick knocking Obama to a wall besides the door.)

Guards heard the noise and rushes in.

Heavy: Ha! You're going to need much bigger gun!

Sniper: I'll blow the insides of your head all the way to four counties!

Spy: Promise not to bleed on my suit and I'll kill you quickly.

The Heavy, Sniper, and Spy prepare to attack the guards.

Obama: I'm done running… (Closes the door, locking all the guards out.) I'll take you all on.

Heavy: Little little man cannot beat us.

Po: 16 of us one of you.

Obama: Hahaha! I am like nothing you ever seen, I've surpassed the title of Dragon Warrior many years ago I am now the Celestial Phoenix [In case if you don't know the Celestial Phoenix was mentioned in the Kung Fu Panda Legends TV show series as the rank above the Dragon Warrior.]

Shifu: Impossible! There had never been a Celestial Phoenix and never will be one! How can you possibly reach such title?!

Obama: I voted on it.

(Obama was a master in the art of cannibalism in the team fortress 2 universe and now he's a Kung Fu master in the team fortress classic universe.)

Po: Shakaboi! (Tries to belly-butt Obama but Obama grabbed him by the leg and threw him at Tigress.)

The rest of the Furious Five and Shifu charged at Obama each using their unique fighting but was countered by Obama flawlessly.

Heavy: EEAAARRHHH! (Grabs the Scout and tries to ram Obama with the Scout.)

Obama trips the Heavy making him releasing the Scout with such force that the Scout crashed into a passenger plane which crashed into the Twin Towers that was still being rebuilt.

Soldier: I am painis cupcake, I will eat you. (Tilts his head up revealing a creepy smile then crawls towards Obama in a snake-like way.)

Obama does a backflip kick and knocks the Soldier away from him.

Soldier: AAAARHHHHHH! (Becomes Ubercharged even though the medic is not healing him, punches on to Obama. )

Obama grabs the Soldier and uses him to ram the other mercenaries and Po and his gang then slamming him against a number of walls, breaking whatever machine that were in the lab which costs billions of dollars that could be used to help the poor or to save the environment. Seeing that did no effect to the Soldier at all, Obama started to use a bunch of secret Kung Fu moves on the Soldier which still did nothing since he is Ubercharged.

Soldier: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Breaks whatever he sees, his arms flies in every way possible, aiming his destruction at Obama.)

Obama: Soldier, you're not a soldier and you'll never will be! You were denied in every branch of the military!

Soldier suffered emotional crits which he just stood there and eventually falls down without moving a single muscle; his face remained a shocked expression even when he falls down.

Obama: Sorry boys but I'M PRESIDENT NOW! OBAMA'S PRESIDENT! (Split-kicks Mantis and Spy who were charging at him.)

Heavy: LITTLE MAN MOVES TOO FAST! (Throws Po at Obama, Obama dodges, Po bunched back at the Heavy and knocks the Heavy to the wall.)

Pyro: MMMMMPH! HUDAHUDAHUDA! (Fires up his flamethrower and tries to aim for Obama but Obama moved too fast and grabs one of the Pyro's napalm grenades, uppercuts the Pyro and throws the grenade at the Heavy who was charging at him.)

Tigress: Heyah! (Throws a rapid amount of punches, kicks, and rocks at Obama but only to be dodged by Obama.)

Obama then punches Tigress in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, then throws a right side kick at her breaking several of her ribs.

Tigress: AHHH! (Coughs up blood.)

Medic: Don't be such a baby ribs grow back! (Attempts to heal Tigress but only to have his neck snapped by Obama)

The Soldier recovers from his emotional break down and seeing his team being beaten by Obama, he ran out of the room eating all the guards that were locked out.

Sniper: GAH! (Throws dozens of jars of Jarate which he saved up over the time.)

Obama dodged the jars in slow motion and reflected a jar back at the Sniper knocking the Sniper into the remains of some machine.

Demoman: YOU'RE WEAK I'M DRUNK! (Charges at Obama with the eyelander sword which knocked Obama into a wall but Obama decapitated the sword with his toes.)

At that moment the Soldier returned dragging a nuclear bomb.

Soldier: SURRENDER NOW MAGGOT AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!

Demoman: OHH they're going to glue us back together… IN HELL!

The Soldier sets off the nuclear bomb which exploded and killed all of them except for the Soldier who was Ubercharged...

The End?

NO!

The Soldier then sets off on an epic journey to other planets with a rocket ship he build from the radioactive dirt and travels across different planets on a quest to buy a medi-gun for a scrap, in the time he had circled the entire universe. At last he found someone who was selling it. But that person asked for 2 scraps so instead the Soldier wrote a letter to Santa and got it on Christmas morning. In the end the Soldier used the medi-gun to heal the team and accidentally healed Obama but ate Obama before he had the time to react.

Heavy: Yes! It is good day to be alive!

Po: Say, Soldier, how many years did it take you to bring us back to life?

Soldier: Around 3000 years why?

Po: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Soldier: I took some of Merasmus' pills.

Spy: Gentlemen, we must proceed with our mission we must stop Osama from bombing the Empire.

Engineer: Eger-recking a universe portal.

Po: You have one of those all along?!

Engineer: Nah, I'm just messing with you.

Spy: I do believe we must proceed 'partner'.

Engineer: Alrighty then, but first I reckon I ought to need some ding dang stuff to build from since we are in the middle of nowhere and all.

Heavy: Engineer build machine take too long! Here use book Merasmus gave me on birthday, little book teleports us to selected universe at selected time.

Mantis: You had this the whole time AND YOU COULDN'T USE THIS BEFORE? Like when we were trapped in the war between China and Japan or to get use home or TO GET US OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE WHEN WE GOT HERE?

Heavy: Heavy does not like magic.

Shifu: It will be wise we must set the time to a week after when we got teleported here to avoid the apple cart duck teleporting us again and so that Osama could not do too much damage within just one week.

Scout: Say the magic rhymes tons-of-fun.

Heavy: Kaluspootis!

The gang got teleported back to the Jade palace a week after they were gone.

Po: The palace, it has being destroyed.

Shifu: What happened here?


	17. Osama and Shen's actions

**What happened when Po and the others were away…**

Shen: Finally, without the military to stop us we will finally rule!

Wolf soldier: But won't we die when we suicide bomb?

Shen: No you won't suicide bombing is healthy for you now shut up.

Wolf soldier: but I thought why they named it suicide bombing is because you die while you bomb building?

Osama: No they will die and you will live.

Wolf soldier: Okay I feel much more reassured! (Straps a bomb to his chest) Off I go.

Osama talked through a radio that the used to contact all the wolves who are deployed.

Osama: Are all units at the correct location?

Wolf commander: Yep.

Osama: Activate bombs now!

Wolf commander: Roger that captain.

The radio went off for all the wolves who were set on this mission has activated the bombs and killed themselves. Moments later the spectate TV which was left on but no one paid any attention burst to life.

TV channel: Breaking news! This is the evening news channel and we got reports that every major military outpost in Greenland had mysteriously blew up! Who did this? What do they want? Find out more at 5:00pm.

Shen: Those idiots blew up Greenland?! Can't they do anything right?!

Osama: How did they even get to Greenland anyways? Since the TV would be broadcasting about the Greenland in my world not the Greenland here.

Shen: Never mind that, they're all dead so we can't ask them now can we?

The next day…

Osama: Are all units in position?

Other wolf commander: Yep.

Shen: Are you sure you're in China?

Wolf Commander: Yeah- uh probably.

Osama: Deploy!

Once again the radio went off and the wolves activated the bombs and killed themselves. Then, moments later they hear the TV.

TV: Breaking news! This is the evening channel and we got reports that every major military outpost in Greenland was bombed once again! Who did this? What do they want? And will they stop bombing what's left of Greenland? Find out more at 5:00pm.

Osama: What- But how did they-

Shen: Never mind get more troops to set up for tomorrow.

Osama: Are you sure your soldiers are smart? Or at least not stupid enough to bomb Greenland three times?

Shen: Probably.

The day after that…

Osama: Deploy.

Wolf commander: At once sir!

Then as it all goes the radio when silent. Then about 2 hours later a wolf soldier rushed in.

Wolf soldier: Sir! Our scouts reported that a large military outpost has being successfully bombed.

Shen: But we set orders for the wolves to bomb every military outpost in China?!

Osama: I wonder what happened to the rest of them.

TV: Breaking news Antarctica has been bombed just moments ago! For more- (Osama shot the TV)

Osama: Great, just great now that one of the outposts have being bombed the Empire will have higher security and it'll be harder to bomb them again.

Shen: Do not worry my friend with those mercenaries gone it'll be a matter of time before we conquer China!

Osama: To do so we need an army large enough and weapons, our tank factory has being destroyed and how are we supposed to get more wolves?

Suddenly a person appeared out of nowhere, it was that very person that helped them achieve what they accomplished.

Peron: I see you need an army do you not?

Osama: Yes and you can help us?

Person: I will provide you with an army alright.

Shen narrowed his eyes and said: Why are you helping us we have done nothing for you.

Person: Ah but you did… By getting rid of those mercenaries you have done me more than a huge favor, however it's a shame you couldn't get rid of that Saxton Hale. No matter, I will provide you an army.

Osama: and where might you have gotten this army from?

Person: I created them.

The person stepped out of the shades along with some what appears to be robots meant to look exactly like the mercenaries. As the person stepped out of the shade Osama and Shen could see he is a rather short and old man with a gray suit.

Person: I am Gray Mann…

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

18

Tigress: What happened here?

Demoman: Bloody hell…

Scout returned from scouting down the village.

Scout: This whole village's been blown to fricking nothing! I almost fell into a fricking crater that's deep enough to see there's lava inside of it.

Soldier: You're gonna wish you stayed down in that crater after I give you the proper discipline for speaking when not spoken to boy. (Advancing towards the Scout)

Scout: (Takes a drink of Bonk) can't hit what you can't catch!

Soldier: Your little bottled drink won't hold you forever boy! (Starts to chase the Scout)

Scout: Oh crap! (Runs away)

Po: (Looking around) what do you suppose happened here?

Soldier: (As he paused from chasing the Scout) Ohh I know, we went to forward in time that the Japanese had already arrived and beat the crap out of this place! Yeah and now we can be part of an army to blow more stuff up- I mean save China!

Scout: Give it up Soldier; I know you always wanted that to happen because that's the only time you were actually enlisted into an army!

Instantly the scout closed his mouth, he knew that the Soldier didn't like to be reminder that he never got into any branch of the military so he became a mercenary. He remembered that the last time the Soldier was reminded of that by the previous scout of the team things got real ugly and that scout was never seen again. Scout reached for his Bonk but realized that he ran out, he panicked and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Soldier: I'm gonna rip that mouth off you and shove it into your bladder if it's the last thing I do boy! (Started to chase the Scout)

Mantis: (Returning to topic) well, whatever happened here I don't like the looks of it.

Monkey: (Sarcastically) No kidding.

Tigress: We must search around the valley and make sure the villagers are safe.

Shifu: Tigress is right, Crane, Mantis search west, Monkey, Viper search east, the rest of us will just search around-

Scout: I'll search for the villagers and let you all know if I find them!

Shifu: Okay, but are you sure you don't need any help?

Scout: (Seeing the Soldier catching up to him) Yep I'm sure, now see ya!

The Scout ran down the long stairway as and began searching; it's no big secret that he volunteered just to get away from the Soldier.

Shifu: While Scout is searching for the villagers it is wise for us to start repairing the Jade Palace at once.

Mantis: Not to be a downer Shifu but how are we supposed to build an entire palace from nothing?

Viper: Oh no! Don't you see the portal must have been destroyed as well! Oh this is terrible how will you guys get home?

Soldier: We read Heavy's magic book.

Heavy: Little book could use only one tiny time! Magic man need to recharge little book for it to make magic again!

Demoman: Oh this is bad…

Shifu: We'll deal with that later but now we have more pressing concerns like maintaining the villagers' safety.

After a while Scout came back.

Scout: I found the villagers follow me. (Then taking a look at the Soldier, seeing he is calm the Scout let out a sign of relief)

As Shifu and the others followed the Scout to where the villagers were Shifu could see the villagers are appearing to be building shelter and gathering their supplies in what appears to be an almost hidden area.

Po found his dad who was trying to build a noodle shop.

Po: Dad! Tell us what happened!

Mr. Ping Looked up to Po and said: Oh Po! (Hugged Po) I thought you were dead! Po where were you my son?!

Po: Yeah dad there had been some trouble for me and the rest to handle.

Mr. Ping: Trouble? Surly what you dealt with was nothing compared to what's going on lately!

Po: What happened dad?

Mr. Ping: Oh it was horrible my son. It was just another day at the noodle shop until I saw Tai Lung, the apple cart duck, and someone else which I never seen falling out of the sky and crashed into the village. We grabbed whatever we would find and quickly left the village as fast as we can. As we escaped we gathered ourselves together and after a while we decided to take a look at what happened in the village, but before we could we heard an explosion, followed by more explosions and when it was all over we went back to the village and saw the entire village was gone.

Po: Dad-

Mr. Ping: That wasn't the worst of it my son, after we arrived back to the village and did our best to repair it a few days later some metal warriors arrived! They look just like those guys (Pointed at the mercenaries) but… get this son; each of them was made out of steel.

Shifu: Metal warriors?

Mr. Ping: Yes but they're weird, it's like they're not alive but they were moving and each carried weapons just like theirs. (Once again pointing at the mercenaries) When they arrived at the village we hid, but they didn't take anything, it seems they were just looking for people to kill.

Po: Why would they try to kill people?

Mr. Ping: Let me continue son, I managed to kill one of them by pouring a bucket of steaming noodle soup at one that entered my shop. Then I wacked it with a wok then I herded it on a boat and then I beat the crap out of it. I found something that was in it, it was some kind of paper and the thing was filled was it. I don't know what it was but I took the paper back to the remains of my shop and decided to take a closer look at it. Then that person who fell out of the sky saw me holding the paper and traded me hats and weapons that shoot metal out of it for the paper. But as the time goes on more metal people seems to be appearing, we couldn't fend off all of them and seeing that our village was already in pieces we left and moved here where it's more hidden and that guy traded us more hats and weapons as well as foods and supplies for the paper we got from the metal warriors. The news is, I heard rumors that those guys are attacking the empire.

Viper: Will we have to do something about those… things but first we need to know what they are.

Heavy: Heavy knows what metal men are…


End file.
